


The outcome isn't always what you expect.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: :), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cute, Dog - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Felix and Locus had a big fight, Felix got a gf :), First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Locus - Freeform, Locus got a cat, M/M, Mercenaries, NSFW, OCs - Freeform, Old memories, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Silly, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Stupid Arguments, What Is This LifE Felix have Gotten HimSelf IntO?, cum, drinking that makes you realise your feelings and thank god it mutual, felix - Freeform, gay tm, handjobs, lolix, maybe some smut memories, only gay smut, someone knooows their secrets, very big fight, very pg13 straight stuff with the gf no worries if you're here for the Gay™, who want felix dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Felix had enough, if Locus finds him so annoying? Fine. He'll leave.Felix leaves Locus after a fight, Locus let's him leave because, well Felix always returns... right?Well, yes but actually no.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez, Felix/Oc woman
Kudos: 12





	1. All it took was one more argument.

"What, **really?** Are you being serious right now?" Felix stood up from the sofa, looking down at his partner, **"yes"** Locus said through gritted teeth.  
"You're fucking with m-"   
_"Shut-"_  
"What? _'Shut up'_? Real original!" The orange haired walked into the kitchen, after a few seconds Locus could hear the slam of the fridge door.

 _"Felix."_ Locus followed, _"what?_ Let me _guess-"_ Felix sat down his glass, licking his lips; Locus sighed, " _oh Felix you're so annoying, why dont you shut up?'_ **Right?** That's what you were gonna say yeah?"   
" **You are annoying.** " Locus rubbed his temple, he _knew_ where this was going.  
_"Fine._ You know what? **Fine.** If I'm so annoying? I'll leave!" Felix grabbed his essentials and jacket and walked towards the door, _"Felix,_ come back--" but before Locus could grab him, Felix was gone.

Locus sat down and continued watching the show, he woke up a few hours later. He got up and went into Felix's room- empty.   
Bathroom - _empty._  
He checked their entire apartment, no sign of him.  
He checked his phone, no texts, no call... Felix even turned off his gps, they had it on at all times in case someone grabbed them; someone always wanted the mercenaries dead.

 **"Felix,** pick up your _damn_ phone. Just come back already." Locus left a voicemail before walking into his bedroom to sleep the rest of the night.

~

A few days turn into _weeks,_ then _months..._  
Locus had tried looking for him. But their shared contacts all say the same thing _"I can't tell you, I'm sorry but Felix is scarier than you, I heard about the fight.."_ it goes on and on...  
He looked for him in places he knew he'd be, and places he knew Felix wouldn't think Locus _knew_ about.

  
Locus realized he'd never see him again, for their partnership to end over... _**a fucking TV show argument...** _its was _too_ dumb to admit.

Four months have passed, Locus didn't think he'd miss the asshole, but now he realise how wrong he was. Felix is annoying _but..._   
He tried to move on, find jobs, be on jobs, get a cat, name it _Felicis..._

**Six months...**

  
"Felicis, I have to go for a week, but I'll be back."  
_"Prow~"_ the tabby cat rubbed its body against his owner's leg, "Mrs. Smith will take care of you until I get back" he picked his cat and bag up, locked the door, knocked on the next door   
"Oooh! _Felicis!_ My favourite kitty! Oh, Sam-" the elderly woman held his hand "I'll be back in a week, thank you again" he smiled, she waved him off "hope you find your _boyfriend!"_  
Locus stopped "he's _not.._ he's.." he turned to say but she had already closed the door.

Locus had taken a job: grab dude, bring to a _specific_ alley, **kill.**  
Easy job.  
_'Felix would've loved this job'_ he thought as he sat down in the bus, the hit was a few cities away.  
When he arrived it was dark but he realised he'd been here before, he couldn't remember _why_ or **when,** but it felt familiar... 

He found the guy relatively easy; beady guy, tattoo sleeve, _ugly_ shirt.   
He stealthily grabbed the man and slammed him into the wall, knife close to his throat... however the man didn't react or fight.

"Who sent out a hit on me?"   
That voice... _no_  
Locus looked up, and at that moment the man did as well, their eyes locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	2. Homewrecker.

" **F-Felix?!** " Locus removed the knife but his grip held him still.

" _Aah_ hah, he _eey_ Locs" Felix tried to pry off his old partner's grip on his shirt but to no avail.

 _"Wh-what_ are you..." Locus couldn't finish the sentence, he couldn't believe it " _are you_... gonna let me down anytime soon?" Felix coughed politely.

Locus did so, _"ah_ thank you, now I'll be on my--" Felix's face hit the wall, Locus had punched him and pinned him on the ground, hand behind his back.

"Ow **_ow_** _ow_ ow-- _Locus..._ get off..." 

"Is _this_ where you've **been** all along? In this city?" His voice almost _broke._

_"Locus--_ I'll tell you everything _just--"_

"Isaac? Where did you go?" A young woman's voice called, Locus looked up, **"Locus. Get. Off. _Now."_** Felix managed to flip the cards and get Locus off, he quickly brushed off his clothes and presented himself... _differently._

 _"Oh,_ Isaac! _There_ you are-" the woman wrapped her hands around Felix and gave him a soft peck, Locus froze.

 _"Who's_ this?" Her voice careful.

Felix gently rotated her and gestured to Locus, "Elizabeth, this is _Sam"_ he smiled. 

Suddenly the woman gasped and shook Locus' hand "Oh I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Sam, Do you remember me?" She smiled weakly.

Locus just stood there, Felix stood behind her trying to gesture him to _smile_ and shake his head, he did.

"Nice... to _meet_ you.. _Elizabeth"_ Locus carefully said, "oh call me Beth" 

Felix was different, he stood different, he used his _old.._ no, his 'real' name... What was going on?

"Have you told your parents!?" Suddenly the blonde woman flipped around and Felix rubbed the back of his head _"ahh,_ n-no-" 

A smack echoed the alley, it was her palm and the back of Felix's head "you **have** to tell them! If you're not doing it _right_ now, **I am!** " She left in a hurry, but giggled.

 **"Shit."** Felix groaned, " _Sam! Come on!"_ She yelled over the sound of traffic, Locus awkwardly followed them.

**~~~**

_"Saaam-"_ a woman held her arms out for a hug, Locus let it happen, smiling awkwardly.

"Did you _know_ he was coming for a visit?" She asked Felix, "no." He looked at Locus with a stern look.

"Well it doesn't matter-- you're staying for dinner, right?" A man asked, presumably Felix's father, "I _uh_ -"

" _ **Of course he is!"**_ The mom said over Locus before leaving the room, the father joining her.

"This is amazing!"

 _"Beth..."_ Felix said in a low voice, "oh! of course you guys have _things_ to talk about! I'm sorry, _I'll leave_ \-- see you for dinner" she softly kissed Felix's cheek before going into the kitchen.

"Let's go outside" 

"Okay" Locus followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	3. We fell in love in october.

_‘’Felix…’’_ Locus started, voice low. ‘’ **Isaac.** It's… _It's_ Isaac here.’’ Felix sighed, they walked to the garage. ‘’ **You need to leave.** ’’  
Locus stared at him, he felt confused then sad, then angry. As if Felix could see all of this, he lowered his hand to _‘calm’_ him down. ‘’Do _not_ raise your voice, I’ll tell you what happened but promise me, _Locus—‘’_ Felix said sternly before exhaling ‘’ **promise me you’ll leave after.** ’’  
He didn’t know what to say, he _wanted_ to agree so he could just hear what could possibly be a good reason to _leave_ Locus in the unknown for so long…  
‘’Locus?’’ his voice weak, **‘’fine.’’** With that Felix let out a heavy breath ‘’ _thank you_ ’’ he smiled.

They sat down behind the garage, back against the wall looking out at the lake. It was quiet and nice, if it weren’t for the _heavy cloud_ over them. ‘’So what happened.’’ Locus finally said, ‘’this _can’t_ have been because of—‘’  
‘’ _Let’s not talk about that._ ’’ Felix didn’t look at him, _‘’but_ you said—‘’  
‘’I’ve been here for **5** months, it was at first just to see my parents.’’ Felix continued, Locus did quick math ‘’where were you the month before?’’ He tried, although he knew he wouldn’t get an answer.  
‘’Here and there’’ the other shrugged, ‘’ _one week_ turned into two weeks, then three… _Then I met Beth_ ’’ he smiled sweetly, ‘’hadn’t seen her in… _well,_ years. She knew up so well, she’s perf—‘’ Felix talked in a light tone but stopped midsentence after he caught the look Locus gave him. He cleared his throat before continuing _‘’anyways…_ Eventually I got a job, and just… _settled here._ ’’

 _‘’wait…_ what?’’ Locus turned his body to look at the smaller, Felix didn’t even have his orange bangs anymore, he’d never seen Felix with a beard or even stubble. _He looked like a completely different man…_ His eyes cast downwards and noticed a few new additions on his sleeve. ‘’You have… _a job?_ ’’ Locus slowly said, ‘’yes.’’ Felix matched the tone, ‘’and you _live_ in the city…’’, Felix cleared his throat nervously, ‘’and you have a… _girlfriend?’’_ The last question had Locus shift his shoulders a bit, he didn’t know why.  
‘’Yeah, **I’d love for you** to get to know her better _but…’’_ his sweet smile returned, ‘’but you’re leaving, I guess its too late to ask you to leave _right now_ … Being you’re invited to dinner and all…’’ Felix looked defeated.  
Locus kinda felt bad.  
  
  
‘’ **Okay! So, the rules!** ’’ Felix’s voice chirped up, totally didn’t scare Locus for a second, he looked at him confused _‘’r-rules?’’_  
Felix got up on his knees, making sure nobody were looking at them from the house ‘’ **Rule** number _one-‘’_ Felix held up a finger, Locus looked at him. ‘’- **My name is Isaac Gates** , _not Felix_.’’ Tone stern. Locus nodded. ‘’Rule two: Your name is **Samuel Ortez** aka _Sam~_ ’’ His tone a bit more relaxed, Locus didn’t like his _‘real name’_ , it made his skin crawl. ‘’ngh…’’ was all he let out, ‘’I _know_ you don’t like it, which is why _just_ Sam, that’s… _that’s ok right?_ They already know you as ‘Sam’ so—‘’  
‘’How?’’ Locus blinked at him, did Felix tell them about him? Why?  
Felix’s eyes widened ‘’what do you mean _‘how’?’’_

They looked at each other before Felix continued, holding a third finger up _‘’Three,_ they **obviously** don’t know about the _mercenary-‘’_ he moved his hand around ‘’so **don’t** mention that… or the whole… _soldier thing—_ ‘’ more hand movements, Locus got it though ‘’don’t talk about the past, got it.’’  
‘’Four. Don’t start conversations.’’  
‘’What?’’  
‘’If they want to start, just answer _but…_ try to polish the truth alright?’’ Felix placed a hand on Locus’ shoulder, this sent shivers down the taller one’s spine ‘’alright…’’

 **‘’Boys! _Dinner time!_** ’’ Felix’s mom shouted from the door, in that second Felix jumped up **‘’coming!’’** he helped Locus up, ‘’let’s go’’

‘’Can you pass the— _thank you_ ’’ Felix put potatoes, veggies and a steak on his plate, Locus only took a little, although he was encouraged to eat more. ‘’So, _Sam’’_ Felix’s mom started, Felix looked up while drinking, Locus raised his eyebrows. ‘’Got anyone _special_ in your life?’’  
Felix caught some water in his lunges and started coughing, Locus cleared his throat, trying to avoid coughing, a pea that had decided this was a good time to get stuck.

‘’ **Mom!** ’’ Felix’s face flushed, ‘’maybe _start_ with _nicer_ more, _easy_ to answer questions?’’  
His mom and father laughed, Beth tried to hide her giggles ‘’ _oh all right_ , Sam what’s your **favourite colour?** ’’  
Locus smiled, he realise now _where_ Felix got his humour from ‘’green, and yours?’’ His polite voice activated, ‘’oh, I'm a turquoise kind of gal’’, ‘’I'm more marine blue’’ the dad joined in. Locus felt the warmth of this family, _‘’Orange’’_ Felix joined in, all eyes at Beth. ‘’Oh! Well, _grass green_ actually’’ she weakly chuckled, Felix leaned over and kissed her lightly ‘’ _I like that colour~_ ’’ he sweetly whispered, Beth blushed.

‘’Oh _you two_ , not at the _dinner table~_ ’’ His mom coughed, ‘’ _Mom!_ ’’ Felix sat back down, face red. ‘’Oh now honey, they’re young… _Don’t forget what we used to do_ ’’ his father wiggled his eyebrows.  
The face Felix made was _apparently_ their goal, Beth looked equally _horrified._ Locus had to stifle a laugh.  
They ate rather quietly after that, Felix shot his mom warning glares every now and then. ‘’I’ll help you—‘’ Beth started, ‘’no no, _I’d like Sam to help me_ ’’ she gently grabbed Locus’ shoulder and guided him into the kitchen, when Felix tried to follow **‘’Isaac,** let’s go for a walk’’ Beth grabbed Felix’s hand and left the house.

  
‘’Can I ask you a _question_ Sam? Now that my son isn’t trying to _polish_ your answers’’ she chuckled, ‘’yeah of course’’ she patted his cheek ‘’ _you’re so polite_ ’’ she smiled softly.  
‘’ _What happened between you two?’’_ Her voice changed, he stopped in his tracks ‘’don’t get me wrong, I'm _very happy_ that he came back home but… _He was different_ , something was different from the last time he was here… He seemed…’’ She turned to look at him before laughing lightly ‘’ _there he is_ , trying to find out what we’re talking about… Beth is _trying_ to keep him occupied but, oh well’’ She made a _‘shoo’_ gesture with her hand. Locus turned around and _sure enough_ there Felix stood, the second Locus turned Felix walked away.  
‘’Are you… _allowed to tell me_?’’ She gestured him to sit by the kitchen table, _‘’frankly,_ I'm not sure what happened…’’ He quietly said, afraid Felix would burst in any second… He was too stealthy for his own good… _**Like a cat.**_  
‘’We had a normal argument about… _something stupid_ and then… he left, and I never saw him again…’’ Locus hadn’t meant to tell her that but, it felt _familiar_ to confide in her. He looked up and she had her hand over her mouth ‘’ _no he didn’t!_ ’’ She gasped, he looked at her shocked ‘’ **he did?!** _Oh!_ I’ll let him hear it—‘’ She got up and stormed out the house, Locus felt panicked and followed.

  
Felix and Beth laid on the grass cuddling, _seemingly in their own world_ … Only to get dragged out by the **Mom voice ™.**  
‘’ **ISAAC GATES!** ’’ Felix shot up, clear fear in his eyes, he looked behind her _**‘’fuck’’.  
**_ Beth got up and stepped back a bit, Felix’s head was met by a slap _‘’ah_ ow – wha? **What did I do?** ’’ He held over his head, Locus had gotten closer. ‘’You _didn’t_ tell him where you went?! You just… _oh what's that word_ … Ghosted him! **You ghosted Sam!?** ’’  
Locus’ face burned up, _she clearly didn’t know what that word really meant,_ Felix looked at him with that specific glare, the _‘I’ll kill you later’_ glare.  
‘’ _ **Wait,**_ you _said_ you did tell him? _Isaac...'’_ Beth joined in, but calmer. Locus now realised _**why**_ Felix had said _not_ to say _anything,_ he swallowed hard. ‘’I.. its… _well_ see… _Fuck.’’_ He realised he had no argument, nothing to say. His mom shook her head disappointingly ‘’ _I raised you better than this_ ’’. Felix’s dad joined ‘’ **Sam, Beth, come inside** ’’ and they did.  
Felix were left with his mother, no enemy, no war, no assassins were scarier than an angry mother.

**~**

‘’they’ve been out there for _a while now_ …’’ Locus said quietly, ‘’oh you know how they are, she yells at him, he’ll say something smart ass’y his tail between his legs and _then they talk_.’’ The father said while reading a book, Beth sat down next to Locus ‘’didn’t Isaac do something dumb _last time_ you were here too?’’ she smirked, ‘’I wasn’t there, I just heard about it!’’ She quickly clarified.  
 _Last time he was here?_ Had he been here before?  
He looked out the window, _‘’Isaac_ had grabbed my _personal_ stash of whiskey, two bottles to be exact and a pack of cigarettes.’’  
Locus turned around to look at him, Beth snorted ‘’Isaac isn’t _really_ a smoker though, he’ll always cough—I mean, he never smoked around me _sir no sir_ ’’ Her tone playful, ‘’right.’’ Locus said, still unsure of anything.  
‘’ **October, four years ago.** ’’ Felix and his mom joined the living room, she continued ‘’Isaac stole the alcohol and _ditched,_ grabbing you and we didn’t see any of you before the next day, when you left… _Still wasted by the way_ ’’ she shot her son a glare, ‘’ _still unpaid for too_ ’’ his dad added. ‘’I’ll get right on that’’ Felix finger gunned _awkwardly._

‘’well, enough about that. **Sam.** It's rather late, _would you like to sleep over_ , or do you have a hotel to stay in?’’ Everyone looked at him, he saw Felix making the _‘do not stay here’_ gesture, ‘’I have no hotel’’, Felix felt utterly betrayed, Locus smiled. ‘’Splendid! Let me show you to your room’’ the father walked Locus up the stairs, _‘’mom…’’_ Felix whispered ‘’oh shush now Isaac, he needs a place to sleep. Beth will sleep in your room while you keep your friend company’’ She ordered, Beth agreed.  
‘’ **What,** like some sort of _slumber party?_ You’re not _serious—‘’_  
‘’Isaac, _he told me everything_. You **owe** him an **explanation.** You’re gonna send him on his way anyways, might as well spend time with him now. **And that’s final.** ’’ She gestured Felix to go upstairs, Locus had settled down as his door opened ‘’Isaac is your bunk buddy’’ Beth smirked, ‘’ _good night~_ ’’ Felix looked embarrassed but didn’t say anything as the door closed behind him.

  
 _‘’so…’’_ Locus swallowed, Felix crossed his arms **‘’so.’’** he replied. ‘’ _I didn’t mean_ to say anything, it kinda just…’’ Locus gestured _‘’happened’’._ The smaller rolled his eyes before climbing out the window, eventually he stuck his head inside _‘’coming?’’_ Locus got up and followed.  
They sat on the roof, it was chilly but nice nevertheless.

‘’ _Do you remember_ when we were here last?’’ Felix’s voice was low, ‘’something _feels_ familiar _but…’’_ Locus tried to dig in his memory core but… _it was too long ago._  
Felix smiled weakly, ‘’guess you drank _too much_ whiskey then, I mean _we both_ were pretty drunk the morning after’’  
 _‘’Oh.’’_ Locus looked up at the stars, suddenly Felix passed him a cigarette, he looked at it before Felix took it back and lit it, puffing out a cloud.  
  


‘’We did this _last time too_ ’’ Locus looked at him, but Felix looked up, the night sky sneaked up on them; clear stars, dark blue, **it was beautiful.**  
‘’we did? I'm _trying_ to _remember_ but… _It feels familiar_ ’’  
‘’don’t _stress_ it, if you don’t remember, **then you don’t.** ’’ He inhaled and like a pro blew it out his nose, ‘’ **please tell me**.’’  
‘’We— _well I,_ stole alcohol and a pack of cigarettes, we had already _gotten to half_ of the _first_ bottle when we climbed up here.’’ Felix chuckled, as if remembering the moment. ‘’We were here for _recon,_ do you remember that? Target moved and we followed, _ironically_ the day after we’ve had a _**lot more**_ whiskey than any humans should’’  
Locus felt his memories jog back, ‘’oh _yeah’’_ he could see it clearly now.

  
  
**///**

  
  
‘’come on~ you're so _sloooow—‘’_ Felix dragged Locus up, ‘’ _don’t look down, we’re not going that way_ ’’, Locus let out half a laugh as they finally climbed up. _**‘’Wow,**_ look at those stars’’ Felix pointed, they rested against the chimney, _‘’here’’_ Locus got passed a cig _‘’thanks’’_  
‘’ _I love fall…_ ’’ Locus suddenly said, _‘’oh? Why?’’_ Felix giggled, ‘’the stars are so clear, _especially_ out here…’’ Locus moved his hand up, as if trying to touch them. ‘’ _I love the view_ ’’ Felix whispered, Locus didn’t catch it ‘’what?’’, they shared a look ‘’nothing just… _admiring from afar_ ’’.  
The taller felt his heart skip, he leaned in, not really planning on it. To his surprise Felix did as well, they shared a soft light kiss, both tasted like cigarettes. ‘’ _what…_ are we _… doing_ ’’ Locus whispered between kisses, _‘’whatever_ we want’’ Felix answered, which was good enough for Locus.  
‘’ _you look so..._ ’’ Locus stopped and felt the soft touch of Felix’s fingers touching his face, Locus smiled before deepening the kiss _‘’pretty’’_ he whispered in Felix’s ear.  
A hand traveled down and _yanked_ at the smaller one’s pants, a soft _moan_ escaped Felix as the hand reached inside and grabbed a hold of his _member,_ Felix felt his entire body twist as Locus’ thumb rotated around the head, drunken moans between kisses.  
Felix pulled down Locus’ pants, although Locus tried to tell him they were on fact, _on his parents’ roof_ , _‘’pff_ like they’ll notice’’ Locus grabbed Felix from going down on him ‘’we should probably… _stop here_ ’’  
  
Felix’s face turned into the _strongest_ shade of red, ‘’ **oh. _Right._ I'm sorry**’’ Felix got off him and tried to get off the roof, _‘’Felix—‘’_ Locus hadn’t meant it like _that,_ just not on the roof.  
Locus grabbed his arm and pulled him close, time stopped… _until_ they realised they were sliding down the roof.  
Felix landed on his back with Locus on top of him, _‘’aa **aao** w….’’_  
‘’Are you alright?’’ Locus got off him, ‘’ _where’s the_ …’’ on que the bottles rolled off and into the flowerbed. ‘’ **ah!** ’’ Felix grabbed the unopened one and ran to the garage, Locus grabbed the other and tried to _whisper shout_ after the smaller.

  
 _‘’Felix!’’_ Locus called for him silently, no sign of him.  
 **‘’Boo!’’**  
Locus nearly jumped out his skin when Felix stuck his head down ‘’ _come up here_ ’’  
‘’what's up there?’’ He carefully asked, ‘’either come _now_ or _never’’_  
Locus tried his best, but he couldn’t help himself ‘’ _that’s what she said_ ’’  
they both giggled like idiots. There were strings of lights along the walls, a tiny old sofa, _it was very cosy_ …  
‘’Shut the door behind you, it’ll get cold in here’’ Felix said, Locus followed him. _‘’Bottoms… bottles_ up? What's the saying?’’ Felix stopped mid swing ‘’doesn’t matter, cheers!’’  
 **~**

 _‘’Locs…_ **Locs,** _I've---_ my bottle is empty’’ Felix laid down on top of him, he looked down at his own bottle _‘’same’’._ Locus stroked Felix's hair, suddenly the smaller stood up ‘’ _oh right, sorry_ ’’  
‘’ _Fel…ix_ ’’ Locus tried to grab him, when he finally got a hold of him, he kissed him gently ‘’ **I meant** we _shouldn’t_ do that on the **roof…** _not…’’_ Felix had his back to Locus’ chest, he’d been grabbed awkwardly. _‘’oh…’’_ Felix smiled.

‘’your **dick…** _is out_ ’’  
Felix looked down, and _yes it was_ , and _**hard**_ again _‘’oh,_ ahah so it is’’ he went to close the zipper but another hand grabbed it instead, _slow_ strokes and then quicker; Felix moved and moaned with _each_ stroke, heavy breaths echoing in his ear.  
With no warning Felix shot his load, _convulsing_ while Locus jerked him off ‘’ _ff---fuck_ ’’ the smaller eventually said, Locus _purred_ in agreement.  
‘’ _I love this view_ ’’ Locus gave him a soft kiss.

**\\\\\**

_‘’Locus?’’_ Felix gently nudged the other, _‘’right,_ sorry… I just remembered’’ Locus couldn’t look at him, he didn’t see what Felix’s _eyes_ said. ‘’Yeah it was a mistake _I know_ ’’ Felix stood up, the taller looked up, that wasn’t what he meant. _‘’wha-‘’_  
‘’ **Let's go back.** ’’ Felix climbed down and into the room again, ‘’okay...’’ Locus followed.  
They didn’t talk anymore that night, Felix left the room and went into _Beth’s._  
Locus was left with more questions than answers, _many old memories flowing back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))


	4. The Woman who know all your secrets. Yes, even that one.

‘’ _Good morning_ Sam, did you sleep well?’’ Locus was greeted as he walked down the stairs, ‘’good morning, yeah’’ he looked around _‘’where’s—‘’_  
‘’ **He’s at work** ’’ Felix’s dad answered, ‘’I can give you the location _if_ you wanna go to him.’’  
Locus looked around, ‘’did you guys get to talk yesterday?’’ a voice said from the kitchen, _‘’somewhat’’_ Locus shrugged.  
‘’ _ **Damn that boy…**_ ’’ the father groaned putting his paper down, _‘’honey,_ not in front of Sam’’ the mother came out, Locus felt as if he was _missing a big piece of information_. ‘’I'm sorry _what?’’_ he tried, hoping they would tell him anything, more than what Felix had told him anyways. ‘’He should be done in about an hour, go to him and if you must— **demand an answer**.’’  
Locus was handed a piece of paper and _shoo’ed_ out the door, ‘’ _I swear to god, this family_ ’’ he groaned to himself as he walked the direction of Felix’s job.  
  
‘’ _Have a good day~_ ’’ Felix said to an old lady that left the shop, _‘’hello—‘’_ he stopped when he saw Locus. ‘’Oh…’’ Felix looked around the store, nobody was in it ‘’what are _you_ doing here?’’ he sighed.  
‘’Would you believe it if I said I'm _just here to shop_?’’ Locus smiled a weak smile, Felix however shook his head and crossed his arms, ‘’ _my mom, right?_ That woman, can’t she mind her _own_ business?’’

  
Locus walked up to the desk, _‘’Fel---_ **Isaac…** _We **have** to talk_, and once we do… **If** you _still_ feel like I should leave... **Then I will** … But I feel like we _need_ to talk _for real_ , no more memories-- just outright tell me… _what happened_ … **why** did you _leave_ and why are you _here?’’_ Locus was firm in his voice and _honestly_ Felix respected that. ‘’I'm _happy_ here, can’t you see that?’’ Felix replied in a sad voice, ‘’I left because… Well honestly? It was eating at me, you remember _now…_ _and I—_ ‘’ their conversation got cut short as the bell rang again but this time it wasn’t a customer but ‘’Hey Sam! I didn’t know you were here, _hey baby_ ’’ Beth stood in the door, ‘’hey honey’’ Felix replied, back to his sweet voice.  
‘’Its good you’re here though Sam, now you can meet _Dexter’’_  
 _‘’ **Dexter?** ’’_ Locus feared the worst, and Felix grinned the _biggest_ smile he’d ever seen... Like he _knew_ what Locus was thinking, _which didn’t help at all._

 _‘’Dexter,_ come on—meet Sam!’’ And in walked a _dog,_ medium size, Locus wasn’t hundred percent sure what breed, but he was more shocked on the fact _Felix owned a dog_ to begin with…  
He stood there absolutely _petrified_ when Felix leaned down and started to pet and play with the dog, _did he really not know Felix at all?_  
He remembered back to all the times he had to 'fight' off dogs because Felix would get close to a _panic attack_ if they were _close_ to him.  
Yet here he was just… _on face height with one,_ without panicking _.  
_

Felix put Dexter outside, his manager hated it when dogs were inside his shop, in the meanwhile Beth whispered to Locus ‘’ _I know_ he’s afraid of dogs…’’ She flicked her nose with her thumb and winked at him. He was about to say something but Felix came back inside with his manager behind him ‘’are you _costumers_ or friends? Oh hi _Elizabeth.’’_ The manager’s voice turned from sour to an ~~icky~~ sweet tone, he was in his late forties.  
‘’Oh hey Alfred, I was just picking up Isaac from his shift, this is our friend Sam.’’  
The older man gave Felix a _side glare_ before smiling to Beth again, Locus felt the tension in the air, he cleared his throat and walked over to Felix; crossing between the older man and Beth.  
 _‘’Tch’’_ Alfred left towards his office, Felix grabbed his stuff and said his goodbye.

‘’ _Thank you Sam_ , that man gives me the _creeps…_ I **never** go into that store unless _Isaac is there_ ’’ Beth hugged Locus’ arm tightly, Dexter barked happily, Felix looked at them.  
They stopped in the park, set Dexter free to play with other dogs. _‘’Isaac?’’_ Beth suddenly said, ‘’mmyeah?’’  
‘’Can **I** talk to Sam in _private?’’_  
Felix looked at her with big eyes and at Locus _‘’why?’’_  
‘’ _That’s private_ ’’ she winked, Felix felt uneasy but left them alone, he shot a few glares their way but ultimately walked far enough so he couldn’t hear them.  
  


 _‘’So_ you know about the dog… then _why—‘’_ Locus turned to look at her, big question mark on his face, ‘’-do we have a dog? Well see, when Isaac _returned home_ … He was clearly _depressed_ and honestly didn’t talk to anyone… and after a few weeks he got a job and his parents _set us up_ for a date. _I knew of course_ that he said 'yes' to please them, I also know he doesn’t _love_ me _like that_ , and I don’t mind. I see him as a friend anyways, I also know that he’s lying about _a lot of things;_ and I've kept up with his lies… **I knew you’d come here**.’’ Beth talked in a hushed voice, Locus took it all in. ‘’…It's all lies?’’ was the only thing he replied with.

 _‘’and…’’_ she started, ‘’I _know_ about **October…** _not_ everything, or not even _a lot_ … I just know _you guys_ …’’ she looked around, ‘’ **you guys have to talk…** it's obvious _you…_ or _Isaac…’’_  
 _‘’How_ do you—‘’  
‘’ **His mom told me.** ’’  
 _‘’His—what?’’_ he choked, ‘’uh, _hah,_ how does she.. _uhm_ know?’’ he shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.  
‘’The next day she went looking for the two of you, and had walked up to _‘Isaac’s secret hideout’_ and found you two… _rather intimately_ … close, _sleeping.’’_ Locus could see that she wasn’t upset but rather… _Smiling?_  
 _‘’Beth?’’_  
‘’Sorry, I'm just… _so glad you’re here_ ’’ she wrapped her arms around him, ‘’ _you guys are meant to be_ , and I’ll do _everything_ in my power to make Isaac realise that.’’ She suddenly moved away from him _‘’unless_ you don’t want that? I'm so sorry I just assumed **that’s** _why you were here_ ’’ her face flushed.

 _‘’No,_ no, I uh… just _recently_ remembered… Had too much to drink that day, didn’t really remember _anything_ before yesterday...’’  
‘’ **Oh…** His mother were _right about that too_ then’’ Beth bit her finger, ‘’ _how does that woman know so much…_ ’’ Locus started to wonder that too.  
Suddenly a light chuckle escaped her, Locus looked at her gently ‘’what?’’  
 _‘’Look,_ there he stands… He can't handle _not knowing._ ’’  
  
Felix stood with Dexter, his face _clearly_ worried. Beth gestured him to come back, ‘’please wait until later to tell him I know, okay?’’ Before she got up she pecked Locus soft on the cheek, _‘’heeey_ why you go kissing other dudes, _huh?’’_  
 _‘’Jealous?’’_ she playfully added as she took Dexter away, ‘’pssh, you _wish~’’_  
‘’Come on, I have a _fun_ idea~’’ Beth did the _‘come hither’_ gesture and both followed, equally confused. Felix tried to ~~_silently_~~ ask what they talked about but Beth would clear her throat each time, eventually the smaller realised he weren’t gonna get any answers while she was here…  
Felix gave Locus a few glares, trying to figure out what was going on, but Locus shrugged while mouthing _‘I don’t know either’_ , Felix sighed.

  
 _‘’Beth…_ what are we doing _here?’’_ Felix walked up to his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))


	5. The outcome turned out better than imagined.

Locus, Felix and Beth looked out on a small row boat. _‘’Beth?’’_  
‘’I have a plan, _don’t worry._ First things first, _Sam,_ get in.’’  
‘’I'm sorry?’’ Locus cleared his throat, Beth gestured to the boat. _‘’Oh,_ no thank yo—‘’  
‘’ **Sam.** ’’ Her voice stern.  
Locus went into the boat, ‘’Isaac your turn’’, _‘’Why?’’_ Felix tried to understand the situation but…  
  
After both were settled in, Beth smiled a huge grin… and Felix realised his mistake _‘’Beth—‘’_ he said in his warning tone.  
 _‘’Bye~’’_ She kicked the boat out, and waved as they went further _and further out_. ‘’Beth? There’s no ores, _Beth,_ we can’t move?’’  
‘’Yeah _dumbass,_ that’s the point!’’ She giggled and stuck her tongue out before turning to leave. _‘’ **Elizabeth!** ’’_ Felix stood up, Locus felt the boat wiggle, ‘’Elizabeth get your **fucking** _ass_ back here!!’’  
‘’I’ll be back for you two in a few _hours!_ You two **have** to talk!’’ She was now out of sight, nobody was on _this_ side of the lake.  
‘’That _fucking_ bitch… Oh **I swear** to _god—‘’_  
‘’Felix…’’  
 _‘’…what’’_ He pouted, crossing his arms, offended he’d been tricked so _easily._

‘’ _She’s right_.’’  
 _‘’what_ did you guys talk about?’’ A sigh of defeat.  
‘’ **She knows.** ’’  
Felix’s face drained all colour _‘’what.’’_ He clenched his jaw ‘’ _ **did you tell—**_ ‘’  
‘’No. **she** _told_ me, also that… _uh…_ **your mom told her…** ’’  
Felix’s face flushed, he couldn’t talk, looking down at his lap ‘’what does…. _What_ does my mom know _exactly_?’’

 _‘’Apparently,_ she’d walked up over the garage and found _us…_ uh, _cuddling?’’_ Locus said carefully, not sure if ‘cuddling’ was the right word.  
‘’ **This is a fucking nightmare.** ’’  
‘’Beth knows you’re lying about… _things…’’_  
‘’ _Of course_ she knows… She’s not _dumb,_ **I knew** she agreed _too_ quickly… We were _never_ a romantic pair as kids; although our parents know that… I guess… _Maybe?..._ Do you _think_ they did this to _test_ me?’’ His voice hurt, he’d been _tricked_ and quite possibly _bamboozled._

Locus leaned closer trying to grab the other’s shoulder, but Felix jerked back _‘’don’t…’’_ his voice low, ‘’don’t touch me…’’ Locus sat back. They sat in silence for a while, the water was peaceful, sky gradient, Locus almost forgot _why_ they were out there.  
‘’ _I'm sorry…_ ’’  
Felix looked up, ‘’for _what?’’_  
‘’For… _staying,_ I should’ve left when you told me to…’’ Locus’ head hung low, Felix moved closer to the other _‘’no…_ you were _kinda_ trapped… Beth had you in her grasp and you… _Well it doesn’t matter._ ’’

‘’anyways isn’t it _me_ who should apologise? _I'm_ the one who just left you, with _no explanation…_ ’’ He shuffled his feet, ‘’after the _uh…_ dumb ass fight’’  
‘’So you _admit_ its dumb?’’ Locus smiled, ‘’ _of course_ its dumb! I hope you _realise_ now that—‘’ Felix cleared his throat ‘’ **nevermind** ’’.  
‘’ **Tell me.** ’’ Locus swallowed hard, _''please''_  
‘’I was going to come back like, _the next day_ … Like I _always_ do’’ he rolled his eyes, Locus hummed, ‘’but _Mason_ said—‘’  
‘’Mason? _You…_ you were with Mason?’’ Locus repeated, ‘’yeah… anyways, he said… that I should, you know… _Leave you alone_ and stuff’’ Felix’s voice was almost too low to hear, ‘’ _Mason said that?_ ’’ The taller felt a twist of betrayal from his former partner, _‘’why_ would he say that…’’  
 _‘’Probably_ because he’s tired of both me and you complaining about each other to _him’’_ Felix chuckled, Locus could recall a few angry texts and maybe a few drinks. _‘’ **Right** ’’._

‘’…Could’ve told me either way… _I was looking for you_ ’’ Locus admitted, suddenly very shy. ‘’you… _you were_?’’ He perked up, sitting closer ‘’I went to your _usual_ hideouts—‘’  
‘’They’re not _‘hide outs’_ —‘’ Felix tried to clarify, ‘’I tried the shop up _25 th_ –‘’ at this Felix froze _‘’wha-_ what shop _pff,_ never been up there…’’  
‘’ **Felix.** I know about the shop.’’ Locus smirked, _‘’fuck.’’_  
‘’Still shitty of both you _and_ Mason to not let me know… _Any_ sign would be ok, like… _maybe_ letting me know you were…’’ Locus swallowed hard, ‘’that you were _ok’’_ he let out a sigh.

‘’Well, _as you see…_ **I am** ’’  
Locus snorted, ‘’you’re living a _lie… **how**_ is that ok?’’ He looked up at him, _clearly_ distressed about the whole situation ‘’ _maybe I was trying to be normal?’’_ Felix tried, Locus shook his head, ‘’I don’t believe that’’, ‘’maybe I _wanted…’’_ his voice cracked, ''a normal...'' that was it. Locus couldn’t wait any longer.  
  


Time slowed down as Felix felt the warmth of Locus’ arms wrapping around him, the faint smell of his days old cologne. He didn’t move away, he actually pulled the other _closer_ and took a deep breath, Felix’s fingers digging into Locus’ shirt. ‘’Now that you _remember…_ What’s your _thoughts…’’_ Felix mumbled, ‘’Locus?’’ he tilted his head up, he saw the other’s adam’s apple move. ‘’ _I’m not sure…_ ’’ He finally answered, ‘’I _know…_ I **don’t** … regret anything’’  
Felix smiled at that, _‘’do…_ do you _regret_ it?’’ Locus didn’t really want an answer, _‘’nah’’_ Felix causally said as he cupped Locus’ face with his hands and leaned closer; stopping a few cm away from his lips _‘’Felix?’’_ He whispered, ‘’what?’’ Felix answered.  
  
Locus’ lips were _surprisingly_ soft, Felix let his hand wander through the taller one’s hair; Locus had told him once he was gonna cut it shorter, but Felix said _‘the ladies love a man with a bun’_ , and that being _true;_ he also thought Locus looked _hot_ when his hair was up.  
Locus opened up the front of Felix’s pants and _carefully_ pulled out his member _‘’aah,_ you... You go commando?’’ Locus looked down, Felix shrugged ‘’ _underwear annoys me_ ’’, Locus smiled weakly and started with a few stokes. _‘’ngh…’’_ the smaller held his tongue.  
Locus’ was gonna change that.  
A few _circling_ motions around the _urethra,_ pressure on the _ridge,_ he spit on his hand and made sure to gently massage the _corona._  
‘’ _shit..._ **fuck,** fuck— _Locs—‘’_ Felix gasped as the other sucked on his neck, the _multiple_ sensations was driving him mad with _lust;_ he was rocking his hips as he felt Locus’ log _ache_ under him, _begging to get free._  
  
‘’Your pants are _too_ tight…’’ Locus groaned, _‘’funny,_ these are actually one of my _looser_ ones’’, ‘’too tight.’’ He tugged at them, fabric barley stretching. Felix saw this as the _perfect_ time to lean closer ‘’you know what else is _tight~’’_ His tone playful, he guided Locus’ hand to grab his ass. _‘’_ _ **Shit.**_ ’’ Locus grabbed the hold of Felix’s _hips_ and _slammed_ him on the floor of the boat, in _one swift motion_ pulled off the tight pants and dragged off his own. _‘’Are_ you sure?’’ Locus’ voice firm as Felix looked up at him with gleeful eyes ‘’fuck yeah… _are you?’’_  
Locus smirked as he _spit_ into his hand and stuck his _other_ two fingers into Felix’s mouth for him to suck at. _‘’Ahh’’_ Felix moaned around them, Locus let his free hand continue to jerk him off, when he decided that his fingers were wet enough he slowly pushed them in _one_ by _one;_ Felix ached his back at the new feeling, grabbing Locus’ thighs. ‘’ _You alright?’’_  
‘’nn _nhh_ ffuck, **yeah… _shit_** _’’_ Felix couldn’t describe the feeling, he felt his _entire_ body burn with hunger for _more,_ when Locus’ fingers moved and started to open him up, he was sure he was going to _come_ on the spot. His legs spread until it _hurt,_ Locus rubbed his thumb on the _Perineum_ ‘’ _ **what the—**_ ‘’, Locus stopped ‘’ **holy fuck** _what,_ what did you just do?’’ Felix looked down, ‘’ _I just…_ touched _here?’’_ Locus did it again, Felix _jerked_ his hips up ‘’ _oh **god** that_… feels so… _nngh’’,_ ‘’good?’’ Locus smiled. _‘’ **Beyond.** ’’_  
Felix gasped as he felt Locus’ _length_ touch the beginning of his _rim,_ they nodded to each other; Locus had made sure his dick was _moist_ enough for a _slick_ entry, although he moved slowly- Felix could feel his ass being torn apart, but soon enough he only felt pleasure as the pace became _steady._   
Felix felt something _warm_ fill him up as if he was a _krispy kreme_ , he shot his _glaze_ between the two, ‘’aa _ahahh_ hh’’ his hole _convulsed,_ and he felt Locus _empty_ himself _inside_ him.  
When both regained sight, Locus pulled out and fell back _‘’that…’’_ he started, ‘’yeah’’ Felix answered.  
  
They chuckled lightly, unsure what to do now.  
‘’ **Hello?? Are you guys alive!** ’’ A familiar voice dragged them back to reality, both their eyes widened in shock as they realised. ‘’ _Beth…_ ’’ Felix whispered. He pulled up his pants and waved, ‘’ **Yes!** Are you saving us?’’ Felix shouted back, Locus felt his face burn… He had totally forgotten where they were… _a sudden regret washed over him,_ not over _him and Felix_ , but… Locus looked up and it seemed like Felix felt the _same._  
‘’ _We can’t tell her…_ ’’ Felix whispered, Locus agreed.

  
  
Beth dragged them in, Felix didn’t even know the rope was attached, grumbling as he got on land. ‘’ **Asshole.** ’’ He pouted, ‘’ _lying dick._ ’’ She answered. Locus stood in the background, watching.  
‘’I guess our _pretend_ relationship is over now?’’ Her grin was wide, she playfully pushed Felix. ‘’Oh… it... _it is?’’_ He felt unsure, _‘’why_ say its pretend?’’  
 _‘’Isaac…_ Like I told Sam, **I already knew about you two.** I was also _kinda_ informed about the arguments and _well…_ It kinda fell into place when you returned home, maybe your parents didn’t see it. _But you were sad,_ but the _moment_ you saw Sam again…’’ She held Felix’s hand and grabbed Locus’ with her other hand.  
‘’What do you mean _‘informed’, **who**_ told you—‘’ Felix stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Locus turned to look at him, he was pale as if he’d seen a ghost. Beth smiled _wickedly._  
‘’Fel… _Isaac?’’_ Locus corrected himself, ‘’what is it’’  
‘’ **I'm gonna kill him.** ’’ Felix clenched his jaw, Beth giggled and let their hands go. _‘’Who?’’_  
‘’Mason. That _fucking--!_ Oh! Who sent the hit on me?’’ Felix turned around, ‘’I don’t know, anonymously…’’  
Felix snapped his fingers as if he had the _epiphany_ of his life, ‘’it was _Mason._ He told me to _leave you alone_ … I got here, _he told Beth_ … **and then,** _got you here…_ ’’  
Beth nodded, Locus looked like he did _difficult_ math, ‘’ _but why?’’_  
‘’Guess we gotta go to him and _ask.’’_ Felix sighed.  
  
  
 **~  
**  
  
As they went back to his parents’ house to _inform_ of their departure, _and the fact he and Beth ‘broke up’,_ Felix stopped. Beth was too far ahead to notice, Locus looked at him _‘’what?’’_  
The smaller’s face flushed _‘’Locs…’’_ He whispered, sounding shy. _‘’Its…_ coming back _out.’’_ Locus saw as Felix closed his legs, _and then it dawned on him_ ‘’oh…’’ They shared a look before hurrying back to the house.  
‘’I'm sad you're leaving, but glad you two made up.’’ His mom smiled and gave her son a firm shake on his shoulder, Locus got their stuff, they said their goodbyes, Beth followed them to the bus.  
‘’ _By the way Isaac_ …’’ She started, both he and Locus looked at her curiously. ‘’ **Sound travels on water.** _Okay bye!’’_ She ran off, leaving both Locus and Felix mortified. ‘’ **No** … _no_ ….’’ Felix whispered.  
  
They settled at the furthest seats in the back, a few minutes in the trip back Felix suddenly groaned weakly _‘’ngghh…’’_ he shifted awkwardly, trying not to attract any attention from people. ‘’What's wrong?’’ Locus said in a hush, ‘’its… _its coming out…hhhnn’’_ Felix felt it leak into the seat and worse, _into his pants._ _‘’Hahh,_ that’s gonna leave a stain…’’  
Locus tried to hold the other from moving _too_ much, an old lady already gave them a side glare _‘’Felix,_ it looks like we’re doing _things…’’_  
‘’We did a thing, and now it’s coming back out…’’  
‘’ _Shut up._ ’’ Locus’ face burned.

**~**

_‘’Home_ sweet home, _I guess_.’’ Felix sighed, Locus stopped at the _wrong_ door and knocked. _‘’What_ are you—‘’ Felix started before the door opened ‘’Ah, Locus, you’re back early! **Oh!** _Felix…_ You’re back!!’’ their neighbour smiled softly, Felix smiled awkwardly as he unlocked their door and tried to _creep_ inside where the old woman didn’t stare at him.  
‘’You want Felicis back now _or…’’_ She gave Locus a _smile_ he wished he didn’t see. ‘’Uh… _y-yes?’’_  
 _‘’Felicis?’’_ Felix returned, he looked at the tabby cat at her feet, he looked up at Locus blinking ‘’ _you own a cat?_ I wasn’t gone for _that long_ …’’ Felix and the cat shared a look, _‘’huh’’_  
Mrs. Smith nudged Locus ‘’I think I want Felicis to keep me company until... Tomorrow? _No that’s too early_ … How about this, _three days?_ Yes, I think that’s closer to our agreement.’’ She decided, Locus trying to figure out _why._ ‘’To give you two _some…_ privacy’’ she winked. Locus lost all colour, Felix’s eyes widened and hurried back into the apartment, door still open. Locus said goodbye and _awkwardly_ followed, ‘’I'm glad you found your _boyfriend_ again’’ she closed the door. Locus turned around after closing the door slowly, ‘’did… _did_ she just call me your _boyfriend?’’_ Felix blinked ‘’yeah, she… _uh_ she got it in her head that… _that’s_ what _we,_ uh…’’  
‘’ **Right.** ’’  
 _‘’yeah…’’_  
  
‘’ _I'm sorry,_ **did** she just _suggest_ that… we... were gonna _fuck_ for three days? Was she always this… _bold?’’_ he put his hands over his face, ‘’ _I'm gonna kill Mason._ ’’, ‘’for once, I agree with you’’ Locus sighed.  
Felix dropped his bags on the floor _‘’eugh’’,_ ‘’what?’’, ‘’cum stain’’ Felix made disgusted face.  
Locus sniffled a laugh, ‘’ **oh** shut the _fuck_ up!’’ He left for the bathroom.

**~**

‘’ _Mason,_ get your _**ass**_ over here.’’ Felix groaned into the phone, Locus sat on the sofa, ‘’what do you mean _‘what for’_ , you know _damn_ well **why!** ’’ Felix waved his hand around, _‘’either_ you come here or _I’ll find you_ and—‘’ he got interrupted by a knock on the door, he and Locus shared a look as the taller opened the door.  
‘’ **Mason.** ’’ Locus clenched his jaw.  
‘’ _Hey’’_  
‘’I'm going to _kill you_.’’ Felix walked towards his former partner, ‘’ _now_ _now,_ **I fixed it** right? Look at you two! **Best buddies** again!’’ Mason walked inside, ignoring Felix’s death glare.  
‘’ _Or more I hear_ ’’ he smirked, _‘’whoa_ **whoa,** Felix _calm down_ —I realised my _mistake_ when I told you to _leave_ ok? Locus handled it… _Worse than I imagined_.’’ Felix looked at Locus, he didn’t meet his eyes. ‘’ ** _And_** from what I hear, _neither did you_.’’ Mason continued, Felix cleared his throat. ‘’I talked to Beth she told me… _about the, uh_ … day and everything made sense then.’’ He shifted and cleared his throat. ‘’ _And yes_ , I did send you on a _false_ job, its true’’ Locus nodded silently to the information. ‘’Well now you guys know… _Can I leave?_ **Without** any death threats?’’ He looked at Felix then Locus, _‘’fine.’’_ The smaller gritted his teeth, ‘’yeah…’’ Locus looked at him calmly.  
‘’ _Great!_ ’’ Mason left for the door but stopped as he closed the door _‘’oh and Felix?’’_  
Felix glared daggers at him, _‘’shave_ off the beard, _will you?_ It looks _horrible_ on you’’ Mason closed the door quickly before Felix grabbed him. ‘’That _little—ugh!’’_  
 _’'He got a point’’_ Locus carefully said, ‘’you don’t _like_ my beard? This took a while to grow you know’’, ‘’You look like a _horrible_ caveman…’’  
 _‘’Tch… You_ look like a caveman’’ he threw himself on the sofa, Locus walked over to him and pinned him down ‘’ _uh_ , Locus? Locs _what are you--- !!’’  
_  
Without warning the taller yanked off Felix’s pants, he wore sweatpants now; _still no boxers,_ he cupped Felix’s scrotum gently, _the look in Felix's eyes_ got Locus hungry for more, Locus smiled, and Felix felt weak. He pulled off their shirts and planted _light_ kisses that trailed from Felix’s _jawline_ down his chest, hearing heavy breaths the _further_ down he got. He looked up when he was _so close_ , if he stuck his _tongue_ out he would touch the _head._ Felix looked down and swallowed, gave a small nod, Locus kissed the head gently while holding eye contact; sticking his tongue _around_ the opening before taking the head in, making a _suction._ Felix shot his hips up, all the blood flowed to the head making it _extra_ sensitive; Locus’ tongue _swirled_ around and down the _ridge,_ until he’d taken in the entire member.  
  
He swallowed _around_ it, the _noises_ Felix made was between saying Locus’ name and moaning, he was _louder_ than loud. Locus knew people could hear him, but that turned him on even more, as he started to pump his mouth; he let one of his thumbs rub on the inside of Felix’s thighs.  
 _‘’Locus~_ I _aah,_ swear to gOD--!!’’ Felix gasped, unable to keep it down. He’d received blowjobs before… But _none_ like this, not _**even**_ close. _‘’Loc—_ I'm… gon— _na--!’’_  
Locus felt his mouth fill with a _creamy_ substance, tasted like _sweet lactose free milk_ ; he swallowed it all and gasped for air, the reminder of cum leaked out _watery._  
 _‘’Felix…’’_ Locus moaned, ‘’aahhh, _y-yeah…?’’_  
‘’ **…Shower.** ’’ He didn’t even ask, Felix smiled ‘’ _yes sir~_ ’’ tone playful.

  
  
**~**

  
  
‘’ _Thank you again_ for looking after _Felicis’’_ Locus smiled awkwardly, ‘’Oh don't mention it, he’s a pleasure to have around… _and also_ ’’ she looked over to the door, where Felix had his head out, peaking. ‘’If you _ever_ need me to watch over him again… Don’t _hesitate_ to ask.’’  
Locus swallowed hard, ‘’ **thank you.** ’’ He held the cat and walked back inside, Felicis jumped down and walked over to Felix.  
‘’ _So Locs_ …’’ Felix said weakly, Locus already didn’t like this, _‘’why_ did you name him _Felicis?’’_ He smirked, ‘’ **shut up** ’’, ‘’because that’s what _‘Felix’_ originate from—‘’  
‘’ _I said—_ ‘’ Locus grabbed the smaller’s shirt ‘’ **shut. Up**.’’ His voice serious but the smile gave off a playful vibe, one Felix indulged in.  
‘’ **Make me.** ’’  
Locus grinned and pulled Felix into the bedroom, Felicis didn’t even care.  
‘’Felicis means _‘that which is a source of happiness’_ " Locus answered, ‘’and is he?’’ Felix smiled, ‘’ _you are._ ’’  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))


End file.
